The use of warning whips to increase visibility of vehicles is well known. A warning whip includes an elongate rod that extends vertically upward from a vehicle. A free end of the rod may include a visual enhancement feature such as a flag or light. An opposite end of the whip is connected to the vehicle with a mounting bracket. The whip may include a connector feature for securing the whip to the mounting bracket. The connection feature may include a connector base having a cavity sized to receive an end of the elongate rod, a hex feature formed on an exterior at one end of the base, and a plurality of threads formed at an outer surface at an opposite end of the base. The threaded portion extends through a mounting aperture of the bracket and a threaded nut is attached to the base to secure the whip to the mounting bracket.
In whip designs that include a light or other powered device, wiring for the whip extends through the base. It is common for the wiring to short within the base due to, for example, the limited space within the base to house excess wiring as well as the end of the rod. Shorting may also occur due to egress of water into the base, which may interact with the wiring to cause a short in the electrical system.
Opportunities exist for improving connector features of a warning whip.